Mi Necesidad
by JoLuRoO
Summary: La ultima decision esta en la mesa, volver a lo de simepre, o quedarme a tu lado para siempre. Que decision tomara el ninja, que pensara Fye hacerca de la respuesta... CAPITULO 4 WOO
1. Mi Necesidad

Mi Necesidad.

Una gota, como puede esto cambiar un destino, un destino fijado desde el principio, esa gota, dividida por una barrera imaginaria que cae en el nuevo mundo, separa los caminos del mago y el Ninja de sus otros compañeros.

La gota reventó, así descubriendo al grupo que lo acompañaban, el grupo mas pequeño.

El mundo era húmedo, las botas de los chicos se clavaban en la lodosa y viscosa tierra, silenciado por una gran cantidad de árboles.

-waa, ya llegamos- Fay D. Flourete se estiro al primer contacto con el nuevo mundo

-este no es mi mundo- el acompañante de el mago dijo cruzando los brazos

-kuropon- el mago empezó a carcajearse – ya te he dicho que nunca llegaremos a tu mundo-

-YA ME ARTE DE TUS NOMBRESITOS RAROS- Kurogane enfurecido tomo lo mas parecido a una espada – ahora si veras –

-ohh noo, Kurorin quiere golpearme con un gran palo-

Al mago se le daba gracia saber que un mago lo seguía y sobre todo con un palo, sin duda correr para Fye era lo mejor, nunca se cansaba, era lo que el mas deseaba en la vida, que su Ninja favorito lo siguiera por siempre.

El seco aire del nuevo mundo tomo por sorpresa al mago, al darse cuenta de que algo faltaba, algo que por lo visto no estaba con ellos; Sakura, Syaoran y el bollo blanco habían desaparecido, no se encontraban a su lado.

-has notado- el mago quien había parado, dejando que el Ninja lo alcanzara, dijo ya cuando se encontraba a su lado – estamos solos-

-a que te refieres- mascullo Kurogane

-kuropu siempre tan tonto- dijo riendo Fye –que entiendes por solos, TU Y YO solos- por alguna razón Kurogane sintió muy fuerte y raro las palabras mencionadas por el mago.

-y los demás- murmuro Kurogane – y la princesa, Syaoran y Mokona-

-veo que no entiendes Kurowan- dijo Fye plantando un sencillo golpecito en la cabeza de Kurogane – o tal vez a Kuropin no le agrada estar a solas con migo- termino riendo.

Kurogane solo se evito no contestar, pero el Ninja nunca lograba entender porque siempre tenia que hacer todo con ese mago, compartir sus recamaras en todos los mundos ya se había vuelto algo que lograba ignorar; pero ahora estar solo con el en un nuevo mundo donde al parecer no había nadie.

En cambio el mago Fye pensaba lo contrario, estar con su buen compañero kuropon era estupendo, siempre protegido por el y divertido estar a su lado. Al fin y al cabo Fye no podría sobrevivir sin el, su sangre se había convertido en algo fundamental en su vida.

Las horas empezaron a transcurrir, el día paso a ser noche, y el mago ni el Ninja lograron encontrar a los demás.

Entre los árboles empezó a soplar un fuerte viento, cada ves mas frío.

-kuromyu- temblando como gelatina se encontraba Fye a lado de Kurogane –tengo mucho frío-

-que te cuesta decir Kurogane- murmuro Kurogane entre dientes para no ser escuchado

-Kuropin tiene tanto frío que no puede hablar- río Fye

-que demonios quieres que haga al respecto- de mal humor dijo Kurogane

-creo que tendremos que buscar un lugar donde dormir- dijo Fye – será muy divertido, dormir al aire libre con kuropon-

Kurogane no se esforzó por contestar, solo se limito a seguir caminando a lado del mago.

Después de una gran búsqueda de buscar el lugar donde dormir, Kurogane se detuvo frente a un gran árbol, al parecer el mas grande que hayan visto.

-que pasa- se pregunto Fye

-creo que ahí esta adecuado para dormir- dijo Kurogane –mira-

Kurogane alzo su brazo y señalo una gran abertura en el tronco del árbol.

-valla valla,- murmuro Fye – veo que Kuropin es bueno para buscar hoyos en las cosas – termino riendo.

Kurogane se había puesto como tomate, pero trato de ignorar los comentarios del mago y solo prodigio a caminar hacia aquel árbol.

La abertura del árbol era grande que permitía el paso, al entrar los chicos se dieron cuenta de que si estaba apta para poder dormir adentro.

Kurogane se acerco hacia el arbol, se acomodo para sentarse un momento y descansar un rato; mientra a su lado Fye se quitaba la mochila que traia puesta en la espalda.

-nee, Kurorin- dijo Fye

-no me… aa-aa!!- Kurogane volteo enseguida y vio como Fye se detenía difícilmente del tronco del árbol, mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos, se veía muy pálido, se empezó a tambalear hasta que perdió el equilibrio y callo al suelo inconcientemente. -Fye!- grito Kurogane y corrió hasta su compañero. –que te paso-

- no pasa nada – inquirió el mago,- solo estoy un poco cansado, buscamos todo el día, tal ves me canse por eso-

Kurogane recostó a Fye a su lado en el suelo, se sentó y se puso un poco pensativo/

-porque no me lo pides- Kurogane sin mirar al mago empezó a hablar. –porque si sabes que lo necesitas, no me lo pides-

-tu sabes que no lo necesito tan seguido Kurogane – dirigiéndose por nombre completo Fye contestaba su pregunta – ya te dije que no estoy débil por tu sangre si no porque caminamos mucho aya afuera-

-ambos sabemos que si-

-pero yo no quiero Kurogane-

Kurogane se alzo la manga de la camisa, mostrando en su moreno brazo cicatrices que al parecer eran mordidas, mordidas del mago; Kurogane extendió su brazo hacia Fye.

-lo necesitas- dijo de nuevo Kurogane

Fye esta ves accedió y no trato de oponerse, se acerco a el Ninja y tomo su mano entrelazándola con la suya, Kurogane pareció sorprenderse por el contacto físico con el mago.

Fye alzo la muñeca hasta el rostro del Ninja, con sus manos aun unidas. Cerro los ojos mientras su nariz se deslizaba por la piel de la mano de Kurogane, y sonrío dulcemente sin abrirlos. Como alguna ves comento, disfrutaba del aroma, pero sin probar el vino.

Sabia que el olor de mi sangre, mas dulce para el que el de ninguna otra persona, era realmente como si se le ofreciera vino en ves de agua a un alcohólico, y se le causara un dolor real por la sed ardiente que le provocaba; pero al parecer eso ya no le atemorizaba al mago, como ocurría al principio, apenas podía intuir el esfuerzo que cubría a ese gesto tan sencillo.

-Kurowan- dijo Fye

-que sucede ahora- contesto Kurogane

-te agradezco mucho por lo que estas haciendo por mi- Fye se había levantado, ahora estaba a la altura del Ninja, -ahora yo quiero demostrarte que te lo agradezco-

Fye estaba cada ves mas cerca de Kurogane, al momento de estar demasiado cerca el mago planto un beso en la mejilla del Ninja.

-PORQUE HACES ESO!!- sorprendido de tal demostración de agradecimiento Kurogane enojado se aleja del mago.

-es para agradecerte por lo que haces por mi- dijo Fye quien nuevamente se acerco a Kurogane.

-esa no es manera de agradecer- continuo Kurogane – ya te dije que no ocupas…-

Kurogane no pudo terminar esa oración, algo en sus labios lo evitaba, el mago dejo de besar la mejilla para ahora besarlo en los labios

-y esto es para demostrare que TE AMO-


	2. Nuestro sueño

**mmm…. Bueno aqi presento mi segundo capitulo xD espero qee les guste y devoo aclarar… los personajes no me pertenecen xD los tome prestadoos para creear mi fic,,,, estoss personajes son de las famosas clamp… wooo,,,, **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nuestro Sueño**

Un silencio rodeo el cuerpo del Ninja después del beso recibido por el mago.

Kurogane no puedo corresponder, incluso antes de que fuera capas de concentrarse lo suficiente para encontrar el sentido de tal beso, Fye se alejo de el, llevándose con si una gran duda del Ninja, una duda que lo había dejado frío y tenso.

-buenas noches…Kuropin- marcando su increíble sonrisa y sus ojos color zafiro, Fye se despedía del Ninja.

-buenas noches… Fye- murmuro el Ninja tratando de no ser escuchado.

El lugar ahora se convirtió en un lugar incomodo para el Ninja, realmente se sentía confundido, pero… que es lo que tenia que hacer. Simplemente tenia que dormir y ver que pasaría a partir de ahí.

Poco a poco el sueño se fue apoderando de el, logrando vencerlo y así el Ninja quedo dormido.

Se encontraba en una especie de corral, veía puertas hechas con madera que al abrirse y cerrarse lo iban metiendo por un oscuro laberinto, un camino el cual pocos lograban salir. Va adentrándose cada ves mas y mas cuando de pronto el Ninja se encuentra frente a una gran puerta, diferente a las demás. Tratando de abrir la puerta, Kurogane empeña toda su fuerza, al punto de casi romperle la manecilla. Un error cometido hace que tropiece y todo empiece a venirse abajo. Enredado intenta levantarse y darse cuenta que todo a quedado destrozado.

Kurogane se siente muy culpable por tal destrucción, y empieza a tratar de reconstruir todo.

-nee, Kurorin-

Esa voz… Kurogane reconocía esa voz dulce y sensible, que a lo largo de su viaje tuvo que soportar.

-FYE!!!- grito Kurogane, - donde estas!!!-

El silencio reino ese lugar en el que Kurogane estaba, pero esa voz lo llamaba… pero de donde?, como era posible no encontrar al mago en inmensidad de esa absurda oscuridad.

-nee, Kuropin-

Nuevamente el Ninja fue llamado, pero esta ves había una diferencia, al fondo de aquella oscuridad se dibujo una gran puerta, la cual Kurogane no había notado la ves pasada.

Kurogane empezó a correr asía aquella puerta, sin pensar que le esperaría al entrar, solo quería comprobar si la voz provenía del mago, si se encontraba con el en ese extraño mundo donde solo abundaba la oscuridad, su decisión era llegar a esa puerta.

Frente a ella, Kurogane tomo la manecilla y la giro, y dando un paso asía adelante logra entrar a un cuarto, este cuarto no estaba oscuro estaba muy luminado, era como entrar a otra dimensión, de la oscuridad a la luz.

Sorprendido, frente al Ninja se encontraba esa sonrisa que tanto esperaba ver, la cual solo tenia una persona, o dos?

No solo había un Fye en esa habitación, se encontraban muchos, cada uno con expresión diferente, triste, feliz, enojado. Pero que era esto?.

-Fye- dijo Kurogane, -que sucede aquí? -

-que dirías si hoy te invito a mis sueño?- un mago que estaba en medio de tal habitación hablo, su mirada era en dirección de suelo, no mostraba ninguna expresión, simplemente era el mago, -que pasaría?-

-no logro entender nada- dijo Kurogane

-no tienes que entender nada- se escucho

-pero…-

-solo quiero preguntar algo- dijo el verdadero Fye, -a pesar de todas estas caras falsas que he hecho de mi… - se detuvo un instante – a pesar de que para mi sea un pecado vivir.

Una lagrima broto de un ojo de el mago, y así empezó nuevamente la destrucción, toda aquella felicidad… hacia donde se estaba marchando?

Kurogane no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando, todo los clones de Fye se estaban abalanzando sobre el, separándolo así del verdadero.

-a pesar de eso tu me quieres?- y con esas palabras el mago desapareció llevándose con el a sus otros yo.

En el interior de aquella oscuridad, Kurogane sintió una inesperada sensación, el mago había desaparecido frente a sus ojos, sin ninguna explicación, solo… una pregunta no contestada.

-y-yo- balbució Kurogane, -yo Fye también te…-

Tratando de contestar, todo se vuelve borroso, todo empieza a desvanecerse y sin previo aviso, Kurogane despertó siendo rodeado de los brazos del mago.

**Como biieron estee ficc… es un pocoo mas cortooo peroo buueno xD espeeroo qee less aiigaa gustado…. Dejenn reviiewss porfaaa woooo…**

**Qiiero agradecerlee suu gran ayuda ami gran amigaa shasadd… qee woo la quiero muchooo sin tiii,, nooo see qee ariiia wooo tqqqmuuchtee ….**

**Next cap..**

**Qeee pasaría sii la vdd… fueraa reveladdaa,, qe el deseeo del mago fuuera otroo deseeeoo,,,, poner en riesgo suu vida para…. Estarr siempre a suu ladoo…**


	3. La Verdad Tras El Deseo

_**Wooo regresoo con el 3er capituloo wooo…. Sorry sii los isee esperar,,, jajaj perooo bueno esperoo qee les gustee mucho yy porfaa dejen review jajajajajaja,,,, **_

_**Aclaración los personajes Nome pertenecen a mii …. [son de las famosas clamp] jajaja bueno ahiii los veooo…..**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**El**** Mago También**** Sue****ña.**

En aquel cuarto donde Kurogane había despertado solo se encontraba el. El mago ya no estaba donde se había recostado, solo estaban sus cosas pero el no estaba allí; el Ninja uso todas sus fuerzas para tratar de parase y buscar al tonto del mago, pero, algo lo evitaba, un peso extra estaba sobre su cuerpo. Fye se encontraba abrazando el cuerpo del Ninja, sus brazos recorrían toda su cintura, de extremo a extremo.

Kurogane disminuyo la fuerza, tratando de hacer el menor movimiento y volver a la posición en la que había despertado, tratando así no despertar al mago. Su sonrisa se encontraba en su rostro, el Ninja no podía creer que aun dormido el sonriera, no podía creer que eso era lo que quería evitar, Kurogane no quería que esa felicidad del mago se pudiera ir con su movimiento.

-su piel era tan… tan… suave, tiene rasgos tan finos y delicados que pareciera que con el mínimo esfuerzo se romperían, eran tan… _porque estoy pensando esto_- se reprimió Kurogane y volteo su rostro en dirección contraria, así evitando el rostro de Fye, y por lo tanto sus raros pensamientos.

Mientras tanto, el mago se encontraba recostado enzima de Kurogane, quien al parecer no había notado tal movimiento. Fye seguía dormido, pero… que estaría soñando el mago?

Frente a sus ojos, ahí frente a el, se encontraba el Ninja, pero esta vez lejos de su alcance, extrañamente una gran barrera de falsos magos le impedían el paso, y el solo podía verlo de lejos al no tener otra opción.

-a pesar de eso tu me quieres?- el mago contemplo el rostro de Kurogane después de su pregunta.

En ese momento Fye contemplo como el cuerpo del Ninja poco a poco se va alejando. El mago estaba impactado, no debió haber echo aquella pregunta, al parecer al Ninja no le cayo nada bien, y se limito a retirarse de el.

-NOO!!!- grito Fye, alzando su brazo tratando de alcanzar aquel cuerpo que estaba a punto de desaparecer, -regresa- dijo ocultando su cara en la densa oscuridad y con una lagrima en el ojo escucho.

-y-yo- alguien hablo en la oscuridad – yo Fye, yo también te…- el silencio interrumpió esa respuesta que tanto quería oír.

Fye no lograba comprender que es lo que trataba de decir, la oscuridad empezó a confundirlo cada ves mas, tratando de razonar que es lo que estaba pasando, con un gran parpadear de ojos el se encontraba en un lugar ya conocido, un lugar donde el había vivido, un lugar llamado Celes.

Frente a el se encontraba una ciudad cubierta por nieve; su cuerpo se hallaba tatuado de nuevo, su espalda lucia gran emblema color azul, su abrigo era blanco con líneas azules. Aun no terminaba de caer en cuenta donde se encontraba cuando el ruido de unas gotas cayendo al piso hizo temblar aquel lugar; el, con las manos en los oídos, trataba de que el sonido no hiciera temblar su corazón. Al mirar hacia delante logro contemplar lo que el tanto temía, por lo que había huido de ese lugar, logro contemplar al rey Ashura.

-_simple y sencillamente ya no mas_- pensó al dirigirse al gran castillo. El suave viento helado movía su cabello dorado y lo estampaba en su rostro. _–solamente entrare para salir de nuevo y volveré a entra solo para salir, porque la oscuridad me da miedo como a cualquiera de este mundo.-_

El mago seguía acercándose cada ves mas al rey, llego un punto en el cual se detuvo, el mago miro fijamente a aquel rey el cual lo hizo recorrer tantas dimensiones junto a personas que al principio no concia.

- aun una vida feliz no es factible sin una medida de oscuridad- dijo Fye, -y la palabra felicidad perdería su sentido si no estuviera balanceada con la tristeza.- se detuvo un segundo, - Es mucho mejor tomar las cosas como vienen, con paciencia y no dejarlas ir nunca- empuñando su mano, el mago dio un gran golpe al rey, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Volviendo al mundo real, dejando atrás los sueños, dentro de un árbol, Fye seguía recostado sobre Kurogane. Un poco de luz del sol le daba de lleno al mago en el rostro, y el Ninja, sin tener nada mejor que hacer, volvió su mirada hacia el rostro del antes dicho, noto algo raro en su rostro, tenia plasmada una sonrisa, esa falsa sonrisa de todo el tiempo, pero algo mas, un hilo cristalino recorría su mejilla, una lagrima derramada del ojo azul del mago.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ayer he pensado mucho en ti, me besaste muy feliz anoche y tu pensabas que no podías vivir sin mi; hoy sigo pensado en ti, soñé que estabas a mi lado pero… muy de pronto desperté, había una lagrima en tu rostro. Pero esa lagrima, no entendía porque se encontraba ahí, esa gota de tristura no existía para mi, pues siempre he estado a su lado y el no lloraba de felicidad._

_------------------------------------------------------_----------------------------------------------------

Ashura seguía tumbado en el suelo, -_habíamos vuelto al sueño- _lentamente fueron tomando compostura, el rey ya estaba de nuevo de pie, frente a Fye.

-veo que has vuelto- inquirió Ashura, - has cambiado mucho Yui-

_Eso fue un golpe bajo, _Fye estaba congelado frente al mago. Ashura lo había nombrado por su verdadero nombre, eso era algo que solamente ellos sabían, algo que juraron nunca decir; eso era del pasado, y en el pasado se tenía que quedar.

Fye no soporto eso, la ira que llevaba dentro por mencionar aquel nombre, salio a luz en forma de unas largas y blancas garras.

-jajaja- río entre dientes Ashura, -eso es nuevo también, muchas personas matarían por poseer eso que tu tienes.- hubo un silencio, -tu no fuiste la excepción o si Fye?-

-eso no paso así- dijo en una vos casi imposible de escuchar, -esto fue…- miro sus garras,- esto fue consecuencia de mi deseo.-

_Fye despierta…_

Todo volvió a ser oscuridad como el sueño anterior, el rey Ashura ya no se encontraba frente a el. Esa voz, provenía de… Fye no sabia de donde provenía pero en su interior estaba tan feliz de escucharla, el sabia que pronto no solo escucharía la voz sino que podría ver y sentir el que producía dicha voz.

_Fye despierta…_

Sintió poco a poco como el sonido de la voz se intensificaba, unos destellos dorados le molestaban en los ojos, por la molestia meneo su cabeza y sintió como alguien le revolvía los cabellos; después de tanto pelear con sus parpados decidió que era tiempo de despertar, poco a poco abrió su único ojo visible, y una imagen borrosa se presento primero ante el, se froto el ojo y vislumbro perfectamente a Kurogane frente a el.

-estas bien- pregunto Kurogane

-si- contesto Fye, colocando es su claro rostro aquella sonrisa que tanto extraño Kurogane esa noche.

-tuviste una pesadilla verdad?-

Aquella sonrisa, pareció disminuir un poco gracias a la pregunta de Kurogane.

-como lo sabes?-

-estabas llorando…- pasaron unos segundos, -y quiero saber porque-

-Emm…- murmuro Fye, ahora se encontraba de pie, estaba sentado al lado de Kurogane viendo al suelo, -yo soñé con…-se detuvo.

-si no me quieres decir, no hay problema- interrumpió Kurogane, -luego me dices-

-NOO!!!- grito Fye, -te contare-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Una lagrima perdí_

_En tus momentos de risa_

_Una mirada tuya_

_Se extravío en tus carisias_

_Y antes, nublaba tu imagen,_

_Y ahora me preguntas_

_¿Por qué lloras?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-hoy tuve un sueño- prosiguió Fye, -al principio empezó muy bien, me encontraba al lado de la persona que mas quiero en este momento, pero…- se detuvo

-pero…?- ayudo Kurogane

-lo que pasa es que no siempre fue un sueño bueno, después de que aquella persona con la que me encontraba se fuera, yo me encontré con un viejo amigo. Mantuve una corta conversación con aquel amigo, la cual termino mal…-se detuvo y agacho aun mas la cabeza, -sentía que aquel lado que tanto odio me controlaba, y yo lo usaba para lastimarlo.

Kurogane se limitaba a contestar, solo escuchaba la _pesadilla_ del mago.

-mi viejo amigo se intereso en mi poder- continuo Fye, -y me pregunto de donde lo había obtenido-

-y le dijiste como lo conseguiste!- se exalto Kurogane

-si y no- dijo Fye, -le conté que ese gran poder que poseía era la consecuencia de un deseo que yo pedí a Yuko-

-de que deseo estas hablando?- se pregunto Kurogane

-pedir ese deseo fue una gran decisión- al parecer el mago no presto atención a la pregunta del Ninja, -el precio era alto.

-que te pidió esta vez la bruja esa-

-el precio era…- dio un suspiro, -me dijo que pronto vendría una persona y me quitaría… una de las fuentes de mi magia-

El mago, lanzo un suspiro al viento, lentamente subió su rostro y lo giro en dirección al Ninja, este al mismo tiempo, se estremeció y fijo su vista en el parche que el mago llevaba en su ojo.

-y gracias a aquella perdida, mi deseo pudo ser cumplido-

-pero… pero…- Kurogane seguía un poco confundido

-Kurogane…- pensó como decirlo, -mi deseo fue estar siempre a tu lado-

De repente, en medio de aquel silencio sepulcral, Kurogane comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo, y todas las piezas empezaron a encajar.

_Su ojo_, gracias a esa pérdida, Fye estuvo al punto de su muerte. Yo lo salve pidiendo también un deseo… yo desee salvarlo, a pesar de el precio yo lo salve; convertirlo en vampiro y que solo de mi sangre pudiera vivir fue el precio, así apresándolo siempre a mi lado.

Acomodando sus ideas, y lo confesado por el mago, el Ninja llego a una conclusión, estaba conciente que sin el, no podía seguir, que sentía algo muy especial por el, y estaba dispuesto a enfrentar lo que fuera, con tal de defenderlo.

-Fye-

El joven mago volteo y enseguida unas fuertes manos lo tomaron por los hombros, el Ninja fue acortando la distancia entre ellos, hasta que quedaran a milímetros.

-Fye… yo… yo…- Kurogane fue acercando su rostro involuntariamente al del mago, - yo también quiero estar siempre con tigo-

Las palabras se las llevo el viento, pero la acción del Ninja quedo siempre en la mente del mago.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

NO PS… WOOO JAJAJAJ PORFIIN ESTAA TERMINADOO

JAJAJAJAJ

ESPEROOO QEE LES AIIGAA GUSTADOO

PORQEEE ASTAA YOO ME ASOMPBREE DEL FINALL…

WOOOO

PS… DOEE ELAS GRACIIAS A MIII GRAN AMIGAAA SHASADD

QEE SIIN ELLA NO LO LOGRARA TERMINAARRR

TTQQIIIEROO MUCHOOO HERMAANNAA XD

NOS VEREMOOOS LUEGOO…..

DEJJEEERNNN REVIIEWWSSS JAJAJAJA

ATTEE: JoLuRoO


	4. Ahora me Toca a mi

**WOO AQI CON NEW CAPI….. ****JAJAJA SORRY POR LA TARDANZAA**

**JAJAJA**

**USTEDEES SAVENN**

**CHICOO OCUPADOOO XD**

**BUUENO ESPEROO QEE LES GUSTEE**

**EL CAP. MAS LARGOO ASTAA AHORA JAJAJA**

**RECUUERDEN DEJAR REVIEWS JAJAJAJA**

**BUUENO AHII LOS DEJOOOO**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen si no que les pertenecen a las CLAMP omg vallas chicas jajajaj xD**

**AHII LOS DEJOOS**

**-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-**

**Ahora me toca a mí**

-Fye… yo… yo…-Kurogane fue acercando su rostro involuntariamente al del mago, -también quiero estar siempre contigo- las palabras se las llevo el viento, pero la acción del Ninja quedo siempre en la mente del mago.

El Ninja lo había besado, le había trasmitido todos esos sentimientos que era incapaz de explicar por medio de aquel simple, sencillo peri significativo beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Dicen que un beso robado_

_Es un beso descarado_

_Beso sensual e inesperado_

_Pero siendo franco, me ha encantado_

_Un beso de mi boca has robado_

_Un beso sin permiso tu me has dado_

_Un beso sin querer he conseguido_

_Beso que al gustarme, he permitido_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Kurogane yo…-

-no tienes nada que decir Fye- interrumpió el Ninja, -con eso basta, solo te tengo una pregunta-

-dime-

-¿desde cuando tu sientes esto por mi?-

Fye se quedo en silencio, agacho la cabeza y miro hacia otro rumbo; por un instante Kurogane pensó que habría hecho mal, que fue lo que dijo que no le gusto a Fye. Pasaron unos cuantos segundo y el mago alzo la cabeza y miro a el Ninja, y trato de hablar.

-yo te amo desde…- respiro, -no me acuerdo muy bien del momento en el que supe que sentía eso por ti, solo recuerdo que ese día fue cuando hable con Yuko y aclare mis dudas, y también fue el día en que pedí mi deseo-

Fye volvió a la misma posición anterior, estaba muy cerca de Kurogane, ahora sin temor alguno ya que todo estaba aclarándose.

-y tu Kurogane, desde cuando-

-y-yo…- tartamudeo Kurogane, -aquella ves que sacrifique sangre mía, para poderte saber supe inconscientemente que no te podía dejar morir así como así, y comprendí que tú no te podías separar de mi. Luego después de cumplir tu deseo- Kurogane miro con cara de '¬¬, -Yuko hablo con migo, me dijo que lo que acababa de hacer fue un acto muy heroico, pero que ambos sabíamos que no fue porque no quería que murieras…- se detuvo, - si no que fue porque yo no me podía separar de ti, a pesar de tus apoditos, de tus bromas y todo eso, yo te quería-

Después de aquellas palabras del Ninja, Fye se sintió feliz por aquellas palabras, eso era algo mejor que un regalo, su verdadero amor le decía que el también lo amaba, a continuación lo único que pudo hacer es lo que su corazón quería, le dio un abrazo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Abrázame, resguarda mi cuerpo en el calor de tus brazos_

_Abrázame, como tu solo sabes hacerlo,_

_Con ternura_

_Por favor abrázame y nunca me sueltes_

_Incluso mientras yo duermo._

_Cuida mis sueños como una ves lo hiciste_

_Libérame de mi dolor con ese deseado abrazo que tanto necesito._

_Convierte mi pena en ilusión y no me abandones._

_Abrázame ahora que estamos vivos…_

_Porque tal vez mañana, de eso seamos prohibidos. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Fye, yo te amo-

-yo también-

Eso fue lo ultimo que dijeron aquella noche de revelación, la noche llego a su totalidad, Fye y Kurogane ahora no dormían cada quien por su lado, esta vez durmieron juntos por primera ves; dejando que la noche los protegiera pasaron aquella noche disfrutando uno del otro.

Esa gran noche llegaba a su fin, las sombras iban desapareciendo y dejando en su lugar una bella luz; Fye fue el primero en notar que ya había amanecido, miro a su lado y ahí estaba, su Ninja favorito, estaba recostado en su pecho de el quien todavía dormía, lo abrazo con tantas ganas que al parecer fue lo que levanto al moreno.

-buenos días Kuropin-

-veo que ni por lo que paso esta noche, evitaras tus entupidos apodos verdad- murmuro Kurogane.

Fye no contesto, solo se limito a levantarse y salir de aquel arbol, miro a su alrededor, seguía viendo lo mismo, árboles y mas árboles. Kurogane a su lado lo tomo de la mano y lo miro a los ojos.

-gracias Fye-

-gracias a ti también- dijo Fye, -no lo hice solo esta noche, tu también hiciste lo tuyo-

-no estoy hablando de eso tonto-

La cara de Fye cambio completamente, ahora tenia cara de vergüenza, se vio un poco egoísta pensar solo en lo que había ocurrido esa noche, lo que había pasado entre el y el Ninja. Lo bueno _pensó Fye _es que a partir de ahora, lo tendría cuando el quisiera. Solo tendrían que estar solos.

-puedo continuar- dijo Kurogane

-si- murmuro el mago

-te doy las gracias por estar a mi lado, me alegro mucho haberte conocido, y quiero que sepas que nunca nadie podrá acerté daño cuando yo este ahí para protegerte-

-gracias Kurogane-

-pero debo aceptar, lo de anoche estuvo bueno también- río el Ninja

-lo sabia- río también Fye

Todo en ese momento estuvo bien, hasta que dos ruidos tomaran por sorpresa a los chicos, _Grrr, Grrr, _los chicos tenían hambre, todo lo que llevaban en aquel mundo solo lo utilizaron para hablar y dormir.

Fueron de inmediato a las mochilas que llevaban en busca de cualquier cosa comestible, pero para su desgracia no encontraron nada.

-nee, que triste- dijo dramáticamente Fye, -nos moriremos de hambre, Kurowan NOS VAMOS A MORIR-

-no exageres tonto, obvio no nos moriremos-

-pero que vamos a comer- Fye tomo un pedazo de madera que se encontraba en el suelo y lo llevo a su boca y solo se escucho un _Crack _–ves esto ni se puede morder-

-tranquilízate, saldré a buscar comida, cualquier cosa, bueno solo quédate aquí al rato volveré-

-yo también buscare, servirá que también buscamos a los demás-

-esta bien, yo tomare por aquel rumbo- señalo hacia el norte, -mientras tu Fye te vas hacia aya- esta ves señalo el lado opuesto.

-esta bien, nos veremos nuevamente aquí-

Tomaron su rumbo, en direcciones opuestas; Kurogane por su lado buscando comida y nada mas que comida, por otro lado Fye en busca también de comida pero el buscaba algo mas, el trataba de encontrar a los demás. Era raro que en este mundo ellos no estuvieran juntos, aun mas raro es saber que estando lejos de Mokona ellos pueden comunicarse.

-Mokona!- grito Fye, -Syaoran! Sakura!-

Algo andaba mal, no podía creer que no los pudiera encontrar.

-Mokona! Syaoran! Sakura!- grito de nuevo asegurándose de que cualquier cosa que estuviera cerca lo escuchara.

Pero para su gran sorpresa, algo lo había escuchado pero, no era ninguno de sus compañeros, en vez de eso, entre los troncos de árboles algo se empezó a arrastrar. Fye lo único que alcanzo a ver fue una gran cola color verde.

-Kuropin- dijo Fye, -por favor no ando para bromitas tontas-

Nadie contesto.

Fye empezó a asustarse, si no era Kurogane quien podía ser, tal ves serian los demás pero el sabia que ellos no serian capases; _por la mente del mago se vieron Syaoran, Sakura y Mokona con cara de maldad y asustando a Fye. _

Fye seguía aun mas preocupado, el silencio reino el lugar.

_Ssss. _

Ese ruido no le gusto para nada al mago, esta ves comprendió que no se trataba de nadie de sus compañeros, esta ves supo que el estaba en gran peligro. De entre los troncos salio al descubierto un animal gigantesco, color verde de todo, mostrando así sus grandes colmillos y tratando de morder al mago.

-aaaaah!- grito el mago, y eso fue lo único que logro hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por otro lado, Kurogane estaba un poco enojado, y no por lo que paso esa noche, sino por que no lograba encontrar nada de comida; no comer es poner a Kurogane de muy mal humor, y para el eso no seria nada bueno, y porsupuesto tampoco para el mago.

El Ninja, no sabia que buscar en un bosque tan grande mas que frutas que colgaran de los árboles; pero ningún árbol tenia nada en sus ramas; ninguna luz de algo comestible. NADA.

-algo que podamos comer… algo que podamos comer…- pensó Kurogane

El pensamiento de Kurogane en buscar la comida cambiaria por completo, algo pasaba y el no se estaba dando cuenta, estaba a punto de perder a la persona que apenas esa noche logro ganar.

-aaaaah!- gritaron al fondo del bosque

-Fye!- grito el Ninja girando la cabeza en el lado al que el mago se había ido

Correr quedaba poco al o que el Ninja empezó a hacer para llegar junto al mago, el agradecía en ese momento se Ninja para llegar lo mas pronto. Y ahí estaban, su querido mago estaba parado en el medio de una gran zona sin árboles, por un momento se relajo pero luego vio la cara del mago, tenia cara de preocupación.

-Fye…-

-no te acerques- dijo rápidamente Fye

Kurogane aun de pie a las oscuras de los árboles, solo lograba ver a Fye como retrocedía a pasos, tal ves tratándose de meter también en la oscuridad protegiéndose de algo. Y ahí estaba, lo que había provocado aquel grito ahogado.

Frente a Fye se encontraba una gran víbora, sus ojos solo miraban a el mago y sus grandes colmillos chorreaban baba, era de color verde con franjas color azul, media unos 3 metros de alto y a la vista de Kurogane, se veía algo muy fuerte.

-tu siempre metiéndote en problemas- murmuro Kurogane

-yo solo trataba de buscar a los de…- algo había interrumpido a Fye

La gran víbora se había lanzado hacia Fye, airándolo al suelo, para luego agarrarlo con su larga cola.

-Fye!- grito nuevamente Kurogane, quien ahora salio en rescate del mago

Dio un gran brinco tratando de llegar a la cabeza de aquel reptil, sintió lo babosa que tenia la cabeza y contemplo los grandes ojos amarillos. En un momento pensó sacar su gran katana, pero recordó que no estaba Mokona para ayudar.

-entupido bollo- dijo Kurogane

Tendría que pensar rápido o si no su ahora mas que compañero de viaje saldría afectado. Salto de nuevo ahora con el objetivo de golpear la cabeza de la víbora con una gran patada. Su pie toco el cráneo del reptil y escucho como la víbora se empezó a quejar, eso era indicio que estaba asiendo lo correcto. Des pues de varias patadas la víbora retrocedió y soltó a Fye, de su cola y fue de nuevo a esconderse entre la oscuridad del bosque.

Kurogane se acerco al mago quien estaba recostado en el suelo.

-te encuentra bien?- pregunto

-si- contesto Fye un poco adolorido, -muchas gracias, te debo una-

-no hay de que, ya me acostumbre a tus tontadas-

Fye solo se limito a sonreír.

-vámonos- inquirió Kurogane

Tomándolo por un hombro Kurogane estaba ayudando a Fye a poder caminar, iban en rumbo hacia el árbol donde estaban sus cosas.

Caminaron unos minutos en silencio, ambos sin decir nada.

-que chistoso- murmuro Fye, -podría jurar que aquí es donde se encontraba el árbol-

-yo digo lo mismo- Kurogane ya había soltado el hombro del mago

-seguro que nos vinimos por el camino correcto-

-si, por aquí yo me vine también-

-esto esta raro- murmuro Fye

-sigamos, tal vez queda poco para llegar-

Los chicos siguieron caminando, Kurogane estaba esta vez cargando a Fye, al parecer el estrangulamiento que le dio la víbora le afecto mas de lo visto. Siguieron el camino por el que iban aun sin algún resultado, Kurogane ya estaba enojándose y cansándose, el mago no era nada livianito.

-ya me canso esto- dijo enojado Kurogane y por accidente tiro a Fye al suelo, -no puedo creer que no encontremos el lugar-

-hmmm- inquirió Fye tirado en el suelo, -lo que no me ensucio la víbora lo hiciste tu-

-no te quejes, no eres nada livianito- dijo dándole la espalda, -así que si no te gusto, pues es hora que te vallas por tu propio esfuerzo-

-pues si así lo pones- ya se había levantado, -esta bien yo me iré solo y sin tu AYUDA-

Eso ultimo lo había remarcado tanto, que le dolió un poco a Kurogane. Empezó a dar pasos, en dirección opuesta al mago, al parecer si se había enojado. En su parte, Fye solo se limito a mirarlo como se iba retirando de el, por un momento se decepciono de si mismo, pensó que ya había obtenido lo que tanto quería del Ninja para que en una estupida discusión se fuera todo a la basura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¿Por qué te vas y te alejas de mí? no te vayas y no me dejes así,  
no quiero perderte quédate aquí, no te vayas dejándome así,  
con la mirada apagada y con el mundo gris…_

_Quédate conmigo hasta el fin, dame amor es lo único que te pido,  
quédate a mi lado y no me hagas sufrir,  
que ya no tengo lágrimas para ti,  
en vez de irte quédate aquí, haciéndome sonreír…_

_Yo te quiero tanto que haría lo que fuese por ti amor mío,  
quédate junto a mí, toma mi mano no te vayas de mi lado,  
yo te quiero tanto mi vida no es nada sin ti, no te ausentes de mí,  
si te vas llévate de mi corazón, me acostumbre a ti…_

_No te vayas dejándome así al menos enséñame a estar sin ti,  
no te vayas quédate aquí, junto a mí...  
No me hagas llorar que no tengo lágrimas para ti,  
déjame besarte abrazarte darte lo que me queda de mí,  
lo que siempre te di, no te vayas quédate junto a mí..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Kuropin!- grito Fye

-no, ya nada- dijo Kurogane, se estaba comportando como un niño, -tuviste tu tiempo para pedirme disculpas pero na…-

Kurogane se había estampado contra algo que lo hizo retroceder y caer al suelo. Sin pensarlo Fye ya se encontraba a su lado, trato de hacer que no se lastimara pero estaba un poco lejos.

-que fregados acaba de pasar- dijo aun mas enojado Kurogane, -si es una tontada con tu estupida magia Fye, ahora si te matare-

-no fui yo, chocaste con un tipo de barrera-

-pe-pero yo no vi nada-

-ah si y era invisible- río Fye

-muy graciosito- murmuro al tiempo que se paraba

-mira aquí esta- Fye tocaba algo invisible ante el ojo humano, era esa tal barrera que había mencionado, -con esto chocaste-

-que es lo que tratara de proteger, o porque no nos dejara pasar-

-no tengo idea-

_-Fye! Kurogane!-_

-escuchaste lo que yo escuche- dijo Fye

-si, creo que viene del otro lado-

Tomaron sus manos y observaron al otro lado de la barrera, algo brincaba entre los árboles, algo blanco y pequeño se movía. No venia solo, dos personas venían en compañía del punto blanco.

-MOKONA!- gritaron los dos juntos

-los encontré- grito feliz el bollo, -Syaoran, Sakura, he encontrado a Fye y a Kurogane-

-calla y sácanos de aquí- dijo Kurogane

-lo siento Kuropuu, pero Mokona no sabe como sacarlos de aquí-

-como que no sabes- esta ves fue Fye, -y ustedes no saben- señalo a Syaoran y la princesa Sakura

-lo siento pero tampoco sabemos-

-hay manera de podernos comunicar con Yuko?- pregunto Fye

-tratare- dijo Mokona]

De la esfera de la frente de Mokona salio un rayo morado en forma de circulo, al otro lado de la rueda se encontraba ya lista Yuko, como siempre muy bien arreglada y en sus manos al Mokona Negro.

-que sucedió esta ves- la vos era muy femenina, la típica vos de Yuko

-porque estamos separados- dijo Kurogane

-ustedes se encuentran en un mundo donde la verdad se revela-

Los rostros de los chicos ecepto Mokona cambiaron, ellos muy bien sabían a que se refería con lo antes mencionado.

-por eso están separados- prosiguió Yuko, -era necesario esa barrera, así ustedes tendrían mas privacidad- los ojos de Yuko miraron en dirección a Kurogane y Fye, -por ese motivo, ustedes están separados, así sabrán la verdad que tal ves nunca se han dicho-

-pero cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí- la vos de Syaoran era fuerte

-ya encontraron la pluma de este mundo?- pregunto Yuko

-si- afirmo la dulce voz de Sakura

-esta bien, ahora… ya se revelaron los secretos que guardaban entre ustedes mismos?-

-si- la vos de Syaoran se sintió un poco triste, mientras Sakura solo agacho la cabeza, -nosotros ya pasamos por eso-

-y ustedes- señalo a Kurogane y a Fye, -ustedes también ya descubrieron lo que sentían uno por el otro-

-era necesario que dijeras todo eso- grito Kurogane y luego contemplo los ojos de sospecha de Mokona, -si nosotros también-

-esta bien, ya pueden irse al siguiente mundo, solo que aquí puede haber un cambio-

-como que un cambio?- pregunto Fye

-en este mundo, ustedes ya saben lo que no sabían, pueden tomar una decisión-

-cual decisión- murmuro Sakura

-si prosiguen su viaje, o se quedan aquí y viven juntos a las personas que aman-

-porque hasta ahora- pregunto Kurogane

-porque ya saben la verdad, simplemente por eso, asi que es momento de decidir-

Yuko hizo que Mokona diera la vista hacia Kurogane y el mago, y los miro fijamente y pregunto

-ustedes primero, te elijare a ti Kurogane- señalo con el dedo

-pero porque yo-

-no se, pero bueno, decide en este momento. Se quedan tu y Fye en este lugar junto para siempre o continúan con su viaje.

La mente de Kurogane fue colapsándose cada ves mas, esa decisión era muy dura, acaba de descubrir lo mucho que quería a Fye, así que no sabía lo que tenia que hacer. Irse y llegar al mundo donde el viene y volver con su princesa, o quedarse aquí con Fye y ser feliz a su lado.

-yo...yo…- Kurogane miraba el rostro de Fye quien lo miraba fijamente, -yo decido que...-

**-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-**

**SUPER WOO ESPEROO QEE LES AIIGA GUSTADOO**

**JAJAJAJA**

**CONTIINUAREE CON ESTEE FIICK**

**MAS ADELANTEEE**

**JAJAJA**

**AGRADESCOOO A LA SPERSONAS DE SIIEMRPREE**

**JAJAJA**

**LOS QIIEROO MUCHO JAJAJAJA**

**ADIIIOOZZ**

**NO SE LES OVLIIDEE EL REVIIWSS JAJAJA**

**By: JoLuRoO**


End file.
